


Birthday Boy

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Blood Kink, Choose Your Own Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fist Fights, Gavin calls Connor every robot he can think of, Possessive!Connor, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, but not really?, connor calls you darling a lot, drunk!Connor, extra points if you know all the songs mentioned, it's Connor's birthday!, multi-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: Connor didn’t have an official birthday, only a manufacturing date so the precinct decided that the day he was released to them would become his birthday. 6th of November was the day the stupid toaster walked into yours and Hank’s life and fucked it all up for the better. Although the anti-android protestors would say otherwise.





	1. Happy 1st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a Connor sings fic, but it took a mind of it's own.  
> Multi-chaptered as it's a choose your own path fic in the style of the game. 
> 
> Chapter 1 - Drunk!Connor  
> Chapter 2 - Possessive!Connor.

You often sang while doing housework. A small song here and there as you scrubbed dishes, sometimes using the odd utensil as a makeshift microphone. This morning was no different.

_”Wise men say, only fools rush in.”_

You swayed to the melody in your head, Connor watching from the kitchen island, his eyes analysing your every move. You wiped the plate, placing it on the drying rack and submerging your hands back into the sink to feel for any cutlery left. 

_”But I can’t help, falling in love…with….you..”_

Your voice quietly petered off as you hummed the song, feeling nothing left in the sink, you pulled your hands out and lightly shook them of excess foam, reaching for a cloth to dry them. A small smile was playing on Connor’s lips as you turned, your back against the sink.  
“What’s up?” You asked, having felt his eyes burn into your back as you cleaned. He shrugged, looking away for a moment, deliberating.  
“Why do you do that?” He finally questioned, gesturing to yourself, needlessly vague. Ever since he turned deviant he seemed to be less direct.  
“It’s so I can have clean plates to eat off of, you see,” You began, a grin spreading across your face, “I also completely fucking love touching wet food-“  
“No-“He breathed a laugh, eyes back on you, “I meant sing- why do you sing as you clean? It serves no functional purpose besides distracting you from the task?” His head was slightly tilted to the side, like a confused puppy. He was tapping the counter with an idle hand.  
“Why do you constantly fidget?” You countered, “It serves no functional purpose.” His hand ceased for a moment, his LED briefly flickering to yellow then back to pale blue.  
“Oh.” He processed this for a second, his face still. “It is something I used to do to calibrate my motor abilities and test my systems. The coin if you remember?”  
“But you don’t use the coin anymore.” You pushed off the sink, taking steps towards the island counter he was sat at, leaning forward on your elbows.  
“No-No I don’t.” He settled on.  
“And yet you still fidget. Tapping constantly.” You held yourself for a beat, “Not that it’s an issue or whatever, but you still do it.” You smiled, moving your hand over his own, letting his fingers wind around yours, Connor automatically finding your pulse. He does that as a reminder of your humanity.  
“I do not know then. Perhaps it is a reflex…Although that would be awfully human.” He cracked a smile, his hand squeezing yours for a moment. “Is that why you sing then? Most humans seem to sing for recognition.”  
“I suppose so,” You pondered, “It’s just nice, fills a silence, or sometimes I have a song stuck in my mind and I just- can’t stop myself from singing it. Do you not like the singing?” Worry flitted across his face,  
“No, I like the singing,” He assured “I just wondered why. Markus sang at the protest and I still find it curious as to why he choose to do so.” A thought popped into your mind.

Connor liked listening to music with you, he even had his own iPod for when he did work, a Christmas present Hank got him one year, loaded ironically only with Knights of The Black Death. You soon loaded more songs on there for Connor, although he had no complaints to listen solely to the dark metal. Thinking about it now, you realise you have never even heard Connor hum while listening to any music.  
“Can you sing Connor?”  
“I am not sure. “ He admitted, “I have the capabilities as provided by the newer updates from Cyberlife, but I have never had the inclination to.”  
You decided not to push it, simply stating “It is a very human trait, I suppose”

You thought the topic had been dropped after that, you continued to sing odd songs while you cleaned or pottered around the house, Connor continued to listen to music as he worked, nay even a hum escaping him.  
You were in an old fashioned record store with Connor one day, sifting through years old albums for something new before you came along a red covered vinyl entitled ‘Divinely Uninspired to a Hellish Extent’, you thought it might be the perfect gift for Connor. You slipped it back into the rack for a moment, walking around to the other side to where Connor was perusing the country albums.  
“Hey babe, I’m not feeling 100% could you run and grab me a bottle of water from that store we passed?” You held your breath for a second, forcing your heart to beat a little harder as Connor scanned you. It was hard tricking an android sometimes.  
“Yes of course, do you need something to eat as well, the pop tart you ate for breakfast was lacking in nutritional valu-“He started, reaching for your hand to test your pulse.  
“No- I’m okay, just the water, I just feel sort of warm.” You rubbed your arm, the action distracting him from scanning your body temperature. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss your forehead.  
“I’ll be back in a moment,” He said, turning and heading for the store doorway. You watched for a second before going back around the rack, reaching for the red vinyl and taking it to the til to purchase it. 

You asked for the thickest bag they had so he wouldn’t be able to see the gift. 

Connor didn’t have an official birthday, only a manufacturing date so the precinct decided that the day he was released to them would become his birthday. 6th of November was the day the stupid toaster walked into yours and Hank’s life and fucked it all up for the better. Although the anti-android protestors would say otherwise.

The precinct was throwing a party for the android, Officer Mendoza even handing you a USB with a harmless virus his droid partner gave him, a virus known to simulate drunkness, and the anti-virus software to install when Connor no longer wanted to feel the effects. You thanked him, Connor having asked you previously how it meant to be drunk. This is gonna be funny. 

You gave your present to Connor earlier that day before you both left for work, having managed to keep the vinyl from him. He scanned the cover, before looking at you, a beautiful smile spreading across his face.  
“Thank you, (y/n), I’m sure it will sound amazing.” He leaned forward, his free hand reaching up to cup your cheek as he kissed you, his soft lips parting to swipe your bottom lip with his tongue. You opened your mouth, your hands moving to his waist, pressing against him.  
You felt him place the vinyl on the table next to you, before both his hands move to your thighs, lifting you up, your legs wrapping around him automatically.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” You sighed against his lips, taking a moment to breathe before continuing to kiss him.  
He murmured something back, carrying you into the bedroom, your bodies pressed close. He ducked down under the doorframe as he crossed the threshold, careful not to knock you into the frame. 

He laid you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you, your lips yet to break apart as he deepened the kiss, his hand moving from your thigh to cup your face. His other hand however pulled you close to him, grinding his hips against yours letting you know just how thankful he is for his present. You arched your hips up, desperate for contact, letting out a needy whine.  
His mouth moved off yours, a gasp escaping your lips as he kissed down your neck, his hands moving down your body to pull your jumper off you. He ran his fingertips down your side at your exposed skin, lightly tickling you, his mouth moving from your neck to between your breasts, slowly working downwards as you whimpered, hands flying to his hair. 

Fuck. _Yes._

His hands found the edge of your skirt, flipping it up to around your hips as he continued kissing downwards, softly murmuring,  
“Despite tradition of the celebrated person receiving birthday presents I would like to give you a present,” He winked at you, his mouth now below your naval, “is that okay?” You helplessly nodded, before he moved his head further down, one of his hands lifting your hips and the other quickly removed your underwear in one smooth movement.  
He gently ran a finger down your cunt, locating your clit within nanoseconds, his tongue gently pressing against it. You let out a gasp, hand pulling on his normally pristine hair.  
“Fuck-yes Connor. Oh my god.” Your back arched as his tongue swept across your clit, his lips covering over it and sucking easily. You saw him blink away the analysis of the taste and thanked your fucking stars that his tongue was slightly rough from the analytic components that composed it. It was truly a one of a kind feeling.  
He moved a hand from your hips to your cunt, to wipe a finger through your wetness. He stopped licking momentarily, something that caused you to groan in frustration, pulling on his hair lightly. He huffed a laugh against you. 

“Impatient.” He tsk’d before smirking at your look of incredulous frustration. “Just making sure you’re wet, darling.” With that, he ducked his head down, flattening his tongue against your clit, slowly dragging it up before latching his lips around the clit, sucking more roughly now, and pushing a finger inside you simultaneously. You threw your head back, calling out his name.  
He crooked his finger inside you, by now well aware of _exactly_ where your G-spot is, his LED golden as he memorized all your movements and reactions. Your hands flew to the bed, pulling at the sheets underneath you, hips arching.  
You still don’t know why the fuck they made a detective android so fucking hot but thank fuck Cyberlife did.  
Your hips bared down on his hand, fucking yourself on his finger, pleading with the plastic bastard to just _fuck_ you.  
“C’mon Connor, please-Please, need you.” You moaned, hand reaching for his free one. He clasped your hand in his, squeezing it.  
He slid another finger inside you. 

You felt like you’d reached Nirvana and he wasn’t even inside you yet. 

You moved your hips faster now, the knot in your stomach near breaking point, desperate to cum as Connor kept sucking on your clit, letting you ride his fingers. He crooked them every so often, pressing into your g-spot, making you see stars.  
“Connor-I’m gonna-” You gasped, unable to form full sentences at this point. Connor pressed your clit with his thumb, taking his mouth off for a moment.  
“Cum for me darling, I want you to cum.” His voice was so deep, almost an edge of static to it. He slid a third finger inside you, crooking them as you pushed down. So fucking close.  
He bit on your thigh, leaving a deep red love bite, pushing you over the edge, screaming as you came on his hand, back arched almost unnaturally. He rocked his fingers in and out throughout your orgasm, thumb gentler on your clit but still swiping over it. You panted as your back became less arched, collapsing on the bed.  
You huffed a strand of hair out of your face, your limbs too jelly to even move your arms. Connor slinked up the bed, fingers still inside you. He looked at your dazed reddened face.  
He pushed his fingers in again and you groaned, canting your hips once more. 

You all headed to the local bar when your shift finished, your arm linked with Connor’s, Lieutenant Anderson on his other side.  
You had the USB in your pocket, waiting for the right moment to show Connor. You think maybe when he saw the decorations in the bar he would _definitely_ want to be not sober.  
You held Connor back a moment as people back to filter into the bar, “We’ll meet you in there Hank,” you winked to the older man as he nodded, fully aware of what was waiting inside for Connor. 

You handed him the USB stick, explaining it how Mendoza had.  
“..And yeah there’s anti-virus software on there for when you don’t want to be “drunk” anymore.” You finished. Connor was flipping the stick over in his hands, scanning it. He looked up at you, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Thank you (y/n). Perhaps I should wait until everyone else is inebriated before using it? I have read online that sober people do not like being around drunk people.” You nodded, smiling.  
“Just lemme know and I’ll plug you in, tin-man” You teased, watching him pocket the USB as you walked to the bar entrance. 🔓  
“Actually I am composed primarily of a synthetic plast-” He started before entering the bar and looking at the decorations. 

Banners decorated almost every available part of wall:  
“HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY!”  
“IT’S A BOY!”  
Various foil “1” balloons made it virtually impossible to move without hitting one. 

Connor was speechless as he stared at all the decorations, his LED whirring a furious yellow. You grabbed a party hat from the table next to the door, popping a hat on his head. He accepted this, LED finally flicking back to blue, looking at you and smiling.  
“You did all this. Thank you.” He slinked an arm around your waist, kissing the top of your head.  
“How did you know it was me?” You questioned, looking around “It could have been Hank”  
“The height of the decorations along with the indents in the floor from where a step-stool was used for the taller banners. And you disappeared earlier and came back and complained your arms hurt as they would if you hung _this many_ decorations.” He spoke as he walked you to the bar, ordering a hard cider, pressing your hand on the bar tablet to pay.  
You looked up at him, all six foot 1” of the gorgeous android, sipping your drink when the bartender handed you it. 

“Happy birthday, you clever bot”, you reached for his cheek pulling him down for a kiss.  
He murmured thanks against your lips, you pulled him closer before he could debate how pointless it was to throw a party for someone who could not drink or eat.  
The party was in full swing, yourself feeling more than tipsy, the world pleasantly on tilt.  
You swayed your hips to the music playing on the speakers, a new android song, one of Chloe from the front desk’s picks. Your cider spilt over your fingers slightly as you lifted your arms to full body sway to the music. Your dress floated around your legs, the fabric catching as you moved your legs to the beat. Your dress was a deep red, a slit up the side to the top of your thigh. A Connor favourite. The backless aspect was just a perk. As you rolled your hips to the music, the slit in the dress nearly showed a bite mark on the back  
of your thigh, unbeknownst to you.

_Kiss me up against the wall, don’t think anything just have it all,_

The female android voice serenaded you as you softly sang along, Connor watching you across the room, stood with Hank and Officer Mendoza. His audio receptors were slightly overwhelmed, picking up on your singing while also trying to focus on his conversation with the two detectives.  
“It’s great this place has become so ‘bot friendly, Novia loves this place,” Mendoza slurred, Connor scanned his blood alcohol content levels for a moment, he registered at 0.1%, over the drink drive limit by a marginal amount. His eyes briefly flicked to Hank, registered him at 0.08%, bordering on the edge of 0.09%. He made a mental note to check on them in an hour as Hank ordered another whiskey.  
Hank nodded to Mendoza’s comment, asked how things were between Mendoza and Novia. They both seemed oblivious to Connor’s lack of input in the conversation. He was too busy watching you. 

_Yeah I can take it, so don’t you fake it. I know your love’s my destiny._

You finished your bottle in a quick swig, placing it back on the bar, before ordering a shot for yourself, laughing with Captain Fowler briefly over your stumble pronouncing Tequila.  
You downed it before listening to his retort, heading back to the middle of the floor to dance, unencumbered with a drink but fairly drunk. You made it a few steps before a body blocked you.

**X - CONNOR**   
**O - GAVIN**


	2. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Connor path.

Connor smiled down to you, hand reaching out as he gently entwined his fingers with yours. 

“Having fun, (y/n)?” He asked over the thumping music, moving closer presumably so you could hear him closer. Or just because he wanted to.  
“More now you’re around. You havin’ fun birthday boy?” You grinned. He huffed a laugh, looking up for a moment.  
“It’s not really my birthday but yes I am having fun. Everyone is very intoxicated,” He scanned you for a second “Your blood content level is currently at 0.06%, you’re the least drunk person here. Although you’re not far from Hank.” He concluded, his eyes locking on the Lieutenant drunkenly placing another old song on the Jukebox.   
“I was wondering if you could assist me with the USB.” He asked you, eyes locking back on yours. You nodded, guiding him towards the back of the bar in a quiet spot, brushing past a loud and burly Officer Reed, ignoring his cat calls following you. You felt Connor’s hand tighten around yours, a frown flashing across his face.   
“Don’t worry about him,” You assured him, stopping in a quiet corner, near some exposed brick. “Okay turn around” Connor assented, turning his back to you, crouching slightly so you could reach the back of his neck comfortably. Connor revealed the white plastic at the back of his neck, his imitation skin fading to reveal a small USB port. You slotted the memory stick in. 

“I think Mendoza said it was just the virus on it and anti-virus software to remove it later.” You said, Connor closed his eyes as he scanned the memory stick, his LED whirring yellow.  
“Approximate download time 1 minutes 34 seconds. Excuse me (y/n).” He became still as the file downloaded, you waited with bated breath and whatever was about to unfold before you. 

Two minutes passed before Connor slowly re-opened his eyes, his LED whirring red for a moment before flickering off to clear. That was fairly unusual as it was blue more often than _off_. You pulled the USB out of the back of his neck, his skin going back to his usual pale pink tone, hiding the port. You slipped the USB into his pocket. 

A slow smile spread across his face.

“(Y/n), hello. This is. Innnnnnntresting.” He dragged out the word, swaying slightly. You grinned.  
“You feeling alright Connor?” You spoke, arm sliding around his waist. He looked around, much more dazed than he usually does. His eyes didn’t seem to focus on much. He dragged his eyes down to you.  
“Good. I’m…Good. Processing is a little slow. I feel. Unclear.” He slightly slurred, static seeping into his words. “Vision is somewhat im-impaired. Power to my. Vocal processer’s has been cut.” He swayed briefly. “Co-ordination has been cut by. An amount.” He smiled down at you. You laughed.   
“Shall we re-join the party?” He nodded. He placed an arm around your shoulders, and let himself be led back to the party.   
“Where’s- Hank?” His speech was slightly disjointed, you noted to yourself. You briefly wonder how this virus was created, who came up with this shit? 

You guided Connor to Hank, having a gut feeling this was going to be hilarious. 

Connor’s lazy eyes laid on the Lieutenant, you felt him take his weight off you as he lurched towards the older man, yelling “HANK!” Said man turned, looking at Connor with mild wonder.   
“What’s up ki-“ Hank was stopped by Connor throwing himself upon him, arms spread, enveloping the older man into a very tight hug. Connor rocked the older man slightly.  
“I fucking love being deviant, Hank. It really is w-wonderful.” Hank wrestled his way out of Connor’s strong grasp somehow, pushing Connor off him.  
“What the FUCK-” Mendoza was howling with laughter at Connor’s hurt expression.   
“I love you Dad-” He began, you swooped in, “He’s drunk Hank-“ trying to explain through laughter at the elder’s expression.   
“Let’s go dance Connor, c’mon, I think Hank needs space” You laughed, tugging on your boyfriend’s hand. 

His other hand however was firmly clapped on Hank’s face, softly smiling as he looked at him. 

“My first favourite human.” He spoke to Hank. It would have been sweet if Connor did not slur it. Still.

You dragged him out to the other side of the club, giving Hank a breather and left Mendoza to explain _how_ Connor was drunk.   
“You know how to dance, right?” You called to Connor, he nodded. “Then show me.”

His hands moved to your hands as you guided him to the middle of the floor, your body moving fast with the song. The song had changed since earlier, now a male voice floated over the speakers, another old song. It was a punk song, one that vaguely sounded familiar. You’d bet anything Hank requested this one.

_We’re not alone, oh I’ll hold your heart and never let go_

You kept your hands in his, as he guided you to the fast beat, letting him spin you at the chorus, clumsily catching you, laughing. When the beat kicked up you shook your head from side to side, letting your hair flutter. This is what those old punks did right? You recognised the song, shouting the lyrics as they played 

“ _Everything that I want, I want from you!_ ”  
You locked eyes as you yell-sang the lyrics, the first time you’d sung outside the house besides in a club with your friends. Connor cocked an eyebrow at you, his LED yellow as he must have recorded the memory for extra safe keeping. You laughed as the song ended, another fast paced one beginning. You motioned needing a drink to Connor, stepping your way to the bar to get a simple soda. Connor stayed on the floor, dancing with anyone and everyone. The shy Chloe from the front desk seemed to be his next victim as he performed a very butchered two step with the very sober android. 

You turned to order the soda and a shot of tequila to maintain your current level of drunkness, semi-steadily placing your hand on the payment pad. You sipped the soda, rehydrating for a moment before doing the shot of the tequila, opting out of the salt and lime. You leaned against the bar, watching Connor dance too quick to a slower song. An idea pinged into your mind. You slinked over to the Jukebox, placing a song on queue. You loved this movie growing up, undoubtedly in Connor’s knowledge of infamous songs.  
You checked the play queue, noting your song was third in queue. You whispered to Hank to clear the floor for the song, your plan for Connor.

You re-joined Connor in the meantime, dancing wildly to the music, you managed to clear the floor by yourself with your wild arm movements, people moving away to avoid being hit. At the end of the second song, Hank announced only slurring slightly to clear the floor, grabbing a chair for Connor to sit in.   
Connor looked at the chair with concern when presented with it. 

“What’s- going on?” His LED whirred yellow for a moment.   
“Take a seat, it’s your birthday present.” You whispered next to his ear. Connor sat without further questions, briefly touching the back of his neck. The first notes of piano floated through the area.

_A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds, will get sand in his face, when kicked to the ground_

You sung along, cocking your hips in time to the music. People whooped as they realised what the song was. Connor’s LED was a solid gold, his eyes trained on you. If he was still drunk you weren’t able to tell. You crooned the lyrics, moving from the back of the makeshift dance floor to directly in front of Connor as you sung the breathy lyrics.

“ _He’ll be pink, and quite clean, he’ll be a strong man, oh honey!_ ”

You kicked your legs over his sitting in his lap briefly, his arms automatically coming around you to support you. You glanced behind his shoulder, connecting eyes with Officer Reed.

“ _But the wrong man!_ ”

You twirled off Connor’s lap, slipping Officer Jones’ scarf off her shoulders, at her jeer, winding it around Connor’s instead, bending over the back of his chair, feeling your dress wind around your legs, showing off your body as Connor turned his head to look at you. You sang the next verse unhurried, hands slipping over Connor’s chest, arms and legs along with the lyrics.  
You slid up at the chorus, circling around to in front of Connor, hands on your hips.

_”In just seven days, I can make you a man”_

The crowd around you whopped at the lyric, Connor smirking.   
You pulled it together for the final verse, ready to go bolder. 

_”He thinks dynamic tension must be…hard work.”_

You leaned forward at this lyric, your hand unmistakably brushing against his crotch. You climbed onto his lap, legs either side of his, scarf wrapped around his neck as you pulled him closer with it. 

_”I just don’t understand. When in just seven days, oh baby”_

You leaned closer into him, your lips brushing his as you whispered the last lyric as the crowd around you roared it 

_”I can make you a man_ ”

You panted as the song ended and the next one slowly trickled through the speakers, a shit eating grin on your face as Connor reached up and kissed you.   
You felt people slowly filter back onto the dance floor around you, the song having riled everyone into having a good time. You pulled Connor off the chair, clumsily pushing it back to a table. He pulled your hand leading to outside the front of the bar, his LED whirring yellow still.   
You stepped outside into the glittering snowflakes, instantly shivering in your thin dress, your coat left inside. 

“Hey, you okay?” You asked, just before Connor pulled you to him, kissing you hungrily.  
“I want to thank you properly for the present.” He muttered softly against your lips. His speech seemed to have resumed back to normal. He also pulled you in pretty quick-  
“Connor- Are you _sober?_ ” You feigned fake shock, your hand on your chest. He grinned, throwing his hands in the air.  
“I didn’t want my memory to be compromised for that.” He smirked. “All saved, and uploaded already.” You threw your head back laughing, a mix of embarrassment and happiness colouring your cheeks pink. Yeah I bet you’d relive renditions that in the office soon.  
“Lemme go grab my coat, and we’ll take off, yeah?” You offered, squeezing his hand in yours. He smiled, nodding as he let himself be guided back into the bar. You moved your way through the crowds now the music back to heavy punk beats. Who would have thought cops would listen to such anarchist music? You located your coat near Hank’s table, smiling as you said your goodbyes.  
“Hell of a performance, kid.” Hank praised, you blushed laughing.   
“Thank you. One of a kind as well.” You jostled as someone pushed behind you, their hand grabbing at your _ass-_

“Excuse me doll,” Gavin’s voice made your hairs stand up on end. He took a seat next to Officer Chen. His eyes rolled over Connor “Human only zone, HAL, beat it.”  
“Don’t worry Reed, we were just leaving actually-” You back towards Connor, could physically feel the tension rising the longer you were around Gavin the incorrigible asshole. You grabbed Connor’s hand, making to leave. Gavin reached and grabbed your other hand, pulling your coat to the ground in the process.   
“No hun don’t worry you can stay, just plastic’s gotta beat it” He sneered at Connor whose LED flickered to red for more than a moment this time.   
“I’d rather drink thirium than sit with you Gavin.” You retorted, deadpan. Gavin smirked at you  
“I suppose that’s all the tin-can can give you anyway huh? When you just gonna get with a real man (y/n)?” Gavin winked. You had to fight back the urge to retch.  
“Just fuck off Gavin.” Connor’s voice was clear and his swear made you turn your head so fast you nearly got whiplash. Connor _never_ swore at his colleagues. Even Gavin. “We’re leaving. Thank you everyone but Gavin for tonight. It has been truly,” he glanced at you, a smile playing on his lips. “Memorable.” He grabbed your coat from the floor, looping your arms through and pulling you towards the exit.  
You let yourself be pulled out of the bar, by Connor waving goodbye to everyone as Hank cracked up. Fuck, what a night.   
Connor pulled you into an auto-cab, you half in his lap as his hand inching up your thigh as he whispered into your ear how you already make him a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a coda to this to give it a proper ending at home with Con ;)


	3. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive!Connor and Creep!Gavin. Although what other kind of Gavin is there?

“Hey there sweetheart, saving a dance for me, huh?” 

Fucking Gavin. 

You shrugged, “Not really, just having fun” before you walked over, you wanted to say but even in your state you didn’t want to start a fight on Connor’s birthday. Where was Connor anyway?  
You moved your head to look around but Gavin grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.   
“What was that?” His breath reeked of beer, you probably didn’t smell wonderful either but it was simply repulsive on him. You yanked your body away from him.  
“I said no Gavin.” You took an unsteady step back, eyes flicking around for Connor again, your reflexes too slow to be dealing with this asshole.   
“I don’t think you’re in the right state to be saying no to me, baby.” Gavin took a step towards you, before a hand clapped on his shoulder, forcibly stopping him.  
“I believe she said no, Officer. Perhaps you should respect that.” Connor voice was firm, clear. He yanked Gavin back away from you, stepping between the two of you with ease.   
“Fuck off Bender.” Gavin slurred.

Connor’s brow creased at the outdated reference. 

“I am not a bending uni-”Gavin punched Connor before he could finish his sentence.  
“I said **_fuck off._** ” Connor’s body coiled back into position, punching Gavin’s stomach and sweep-kicking his legs out from under him before anyone could react. You grabbed Connor before he could deal anymore damage to the floored man. Connor did not pull back easily, his LED whirring red. 

“Don’t fucking go near her,” Connor hissed at Gavin before the individual could gather his bearings, Hank rushing over to help you stop anymore fight breaking out.   
Fuck you were too drunk for this. With Hank’s help you reeled Connor back towards the back of the bar, leaving Gavin to pick himself up. 

“What the fuck was that kid?” Hank shouted, you put your hand on his chest,   
“No it’s fine Hank, I’ve- I’ll cover it from here. Thanks. Go get a drink on me-” You handed him $10 without question, pulling Connor to a small corner.  
“What was _that?_ ” You exclaimed, voice a little too loud.  
“He was making you uncomfortable, I saw your vitals” Connor calmly explained “Your heart rate was increased, you began shaking.” Anger seeped lightly into his voice “He got what was to be expected.” You didn’t know what to say, your hand reaching for Connor’s clenched fist.   
“He’s always around you and I see how uncomfortable it makes you, but you never say anything. Why is that?” He looked up at you, eyes connecting with yours.   
“I-I don’t know, I don’t wanna cause a scene in work.” Your voice was less slurred now, the suddenness of the fight having sobered you up partly. “I don’t care what he says.” You settled on.   
“But it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t understand. How can you not care?” Connor questioned.  
“I don’t care because I will never let him touch me like that.” You stated. You felt his hand grip yours tighter. He was still for a moment as if scanning you. His LED flickered yellow for a moment. His eyes still trained on yours.   
“No?” Connor’s voice has dropped an octave you swear. Or maybe you were drunker than you thought.   
“No.”

Connor had you pulled against him in an instant, his hand curling against the small of your back, his mouth on yours, instantly biting at your lower lip.   
You gasped at the quickness of it, not questioning it as Connor’s tongue slid into your mouth, him switching places so he could press you against the wall. He pushed his leg between yours, giving you something to rub against as his hand let go of yours and went to your ass, grabbing your cheek so hard you could feel the bruises blossom on your skin.   
His hand moved up your back, knotting into your hair, guiding you in the heavy kiss. You’re sure his sensors must have picked up the alcohol on your tongue but you just didn’t care. You rutted against his leg sluttily, not caring who may see you. You let out a long keen as Connor bit at your lip, causing your winter-cracked lips to split, blood seeping out. It kicked Connor into high gear, pulling you against his leg in a defined rhythm as he almost hungrily sucked at your bottom lip. His LED flickered yellow then back to blue as he moved slightly so your view of the front of the bar was obscured, blocking you from view.  
You panted against his lips, breaking away momentarily. 

“Connor- Fuck, what’s?-” Connor didn’t let you finish the sentence, his hand moving from your hair to between your bodies, slipping through the slit in your dress to the front of your underwear, where he hesitated for a moment. He looked at you through heavy lidded eyes, his LED a soft gold.   
“Is this- Are- Do you want?” He stuttered for a moment, taking your low alcohol blood content into consideration. 0.03%. Less than half below the drink drive amount.   
You nodded enthusiastically “Yes!”   
His fingers were on your cunt in less than a heartbeat, finding your clit and how wet you were. He stilled for a second, almost like he was scanning you again. LED still gold as it flickered briefly. You could have sworn it was red for a second.   
“This wet for me?” He murmured. “Little slut. Tell me what you want.”  
Your head was spinning. He was never normally this dominant. Teasing, sure, but never like this. You weren’t complaining though.  
“Y-You” You managed to stutter out, hips pushing against his fingers. He tutted.   
“Not good enough, darling. What. Do. You. Want?” He punctuated his words by slipping two fingers inside you, crooking them to hit your g-spot. You let out a much louder than meant to be moan, hands grasping for his shoulders.   
“Fuck! Con- Ff- I want _you_. Fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me.” You panted out, trying to be mindful of where you were. He smirked, manoeuvring so he was stood between your legs, hitching yours up around up, bunching your dress up at your hips.   
“I want you to say my name.” He breathed, eyes flicking between your ruined panties and your eyes. Your mind scattered.  
“Connor.” You whispered, unable to break eye contact.  
“Louder. Say my name louder.” His hand on your ass moved palm down on the wall next to your head, pinning you in. You felt yourself get wetter at the action.  
“Connor.” You hoarsely replied, your throat wrecked from alcohol and moaning already. He bit at your neck, pausing to whisper at your ear. He pulled his fingers out of your cunt.  
“I said, _louder_ , (y/n)”

You near yelled his name in response, and felt the smirk against your skin as he kissed you. His fingers pushed your underwear aside as your hands scrambled for his belt unbuckling it faster than you’re pretty sure you ever have before, fingers fumbling slightly. You reached into his underwear feeling his hard cock, giving it a stroke before pulling it out of his pants. He let out a deep moan, his finger flicking against your clit as he held your underwear to the side.   
You pulled him close to you, lining him up with your cunt, rubbing his head against your wetness. He angled his hips slightly and pushed up. You moved your hand to his hair, letting him guide himself into you with his hips. You threw your head back as he thrusted in smoothly, filling you in one motion.

He kissed your swollen lip, quietly asking if you were okay. You couldn’t speak, feeling so fucking full, the soft burn of his cock sliding in feeling so good. You nodded, panting.  
He pulled out and thrusted in again, rougher this time, pushing you into the wall with the force of it. He set a hard rhythm, but not too fast that you would finish quick. You locked eyes, feeling the electricity in the air as he fucked you. You could feel the scrape of the exposed brick on your back, Connor’s arm boxing you in. You felt completely surrounded by him and bucked your hips at the thought.   
He smirked, “Quiet darling, don’t want to let the _whole_ bar hear you, do you?” Lips brushing yours from proximity as he muttered. Despite his words of not wanting to be discovered, his hand slinked its way to your clit again once again, rubbing the little nub. You stifled a scream, biting your lip so hard it cracked again. Connor’s eyes darkened, tongue flicking out to taste it, his sensors alight. 

He fucked into you harder somehow. You felt delirious at the thrusted, a knot in your stomach twisting, needing release already, and you clawed at his shoulders, panting. Sweat covered your whole body.   
“Already close hmm?” His thumb rubbing at your clit, stars bursting behind your eyes as your hips bucked instinctively. “I suppose we better be quick considering the location. Do you wanna cum, darling?” He asked, planting an out of place soft kiss on your lips. You nodded, your lips parted but no words escaping, only moans.   
“You have to tell me if you want to cum (y/n). That’s what good girls do.” He challenged, speaking slightly louder than before. “Do you want to cum for me?”  
“Yes. I- I want to cum. Please.” Your eyes were almost completely closed, the knot in your stomach near breaking point.   
“For who? Who do you belong to?” He had definitely never been this possessive before-

Your mind scattered as he increased the pressure on your clit, refocusing you. 

“You. Connor. I’m yours, please- I’m gonna-“ You gasped out, eyes closing, revelling in the feeling of his hips losing control slightly at your words, hips moving frantically against you.   
“Cum for me.”

Your whole body exploded, Connor still fucking you through the orgasm, your clit oversensitive as your hips shuddered against him. You saw stars behind your closed eyes, feeling the knot in your stomach break as you came. You called out his name, clutching his shoulders as you felt his hips continue to move. You pressed your forehead against his, eyes opening partially to watch as he fucked you, how wet you were from cumming. You let out a weak moan as Connor thrusted in you erratically before orgasming himself, letting out a call of your name.  
You clutched each other, your breath thick and panting as Connor’s systems cooled down from a near overheating. He slowly eased your legs down from around his hips, supporting you as you put weight on your feet for what felt like the first time in hours. He tucked himself back in, doing up his belt. He ceased moving as he watched you adjusted your underwear, feeling your combined cum drip down your thighs. You’re sure the dress would hide it. His LED flickered between yellow and red for a brief moment, before settling on blue.   
His head twitched to the side for a moment, before he helped you adjusted your dress correctly.  
“It seems your back is partially scratched from the wall. Would you like my coat?” He quietly offered. You shook your head, looking up at him.

You noticed a flicker of a shadow behind him, someone ducking back around the corner. You recognised the brown hooded jacket they were wearing.

“Connor- I think- Someone was watching-” Connor turned looking behind him, before slowly looking back at you.  
“I believe Officer Reed was looking for the bathrooms and may have gotten lost” He drawled. It clicked in your mind then.  
“Asshole! You knew he was watching, that’s why you got all “who’s your daddy?” on me!” You accused, not really angry. Connor’s brow furrowed.  
“I did not ask you whom your father was, (y/n).” You huffed out a laugh, too high on endorphins to take him seriously.   
“It’s fine. Just warn me next time. Do you know how long he was there for?” You asked, leaning into Connor as he smiled, still slightly confused at your prior comment. He made a note to later search “who’s your daddy” online.  
“I believe he was there since you stated you wouldn’t allow him to touch you.” 

Your mind was barely functioning. Gavin watched the whole thing? 

“Fucking creep. C’mon, let’s get back to the party. We haven’t tried the USB yet.” You pulled him back towards the bar.  
“Forget the USB, we could go home and have another party.” He suggested, his voice still low. You laughed.  
“Let’s say our goodbyes and go then, everyone will wonder where we went.” He allowed himself to be pulled to the front bar with you, his hand adjusting his hair back to its pristine condition.  
“I’m sure they already know, you’re quite noisy you know.” You snickered, walking back into the main room where everyone was either completely wasted or in Officer Evan’s case, passed out.  
Your eyes flitted, seeing Gavin nursing a drink by himself in the corner. You locked eyes for a moment with him, watching as his face went red as Connor wrapped an arm around your waist.

Gavin looked away first.

Good.


End file.
